SSBB 2: The Elements of Brawl
by OwltheMouse
Summary: Join Alfred, Miku, Cheetwo, and Firestar as they go on a journey to find and destroy Tabuu to reveal their elements.


"Welcome, everyone, to the World of Brawl!"

At a beautiful stadium of a strange world nobody ever knew it there, something beautiful and astounding was happening. Lots of people cheered out with happiness. While others clapped and whistled with love. There was something special that is surprising and mysterious. Something so special that no one ever seen…

"Today," The speaker named Master Hand said, "we have gathered here for something good, outstanding, and beautiful than ever! We have gathered here for the new generation of newcomers, new rivals, and also… The smashball to begin what happened all over again! And now, please cheer for the newcomers waiting to rise…"

Soon, a ginger cat appeared out of nowhere, showing off its strength to the crowd that was cheering. It had a flame- colored pelt, green eyes, and brown hair. And that cat was a Clan leader and warrior… A special one…

"Ladies and gentlemen… Please put your hands together for the first newcomer, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan!"

Firestar meowed and bowed with pleasure. He was happy to see that he will follow the code of a brawler, fight many enemies, and make new friends. He learned how to fight ever since he was young. Even though he lost three lives, he has plenty more until he dies. Soon, he stood in front of the smashball, waiting for the other newcomers. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from the skies.

_I know Twolegs are roaring with cheer in my ears, _He thought_, but I'm hearing another sound coming on. I'm confused if that was the monster or just the flying ball up there. I can feel it…_

He thought while another newcomer came out. This newcomer was a male anthro. He had a blue T-shirt and tan pants. Like Firestar, he has green eyes (Except they're lighter). He had really spiked but fluffy hair. His fur was brown with a light brown muzzle. He is age 10.

"Everyone, meet the next newcomer, who lives in a place far way, Alfred the Hedgehog!"

"It's Alfred Hedgehog without "the" in my name, idiot!" Alfred yelled, "When will you know I don't have a middle name? Huh? Don't you get it? Come on! Do I have to say this to everybody?"

People stared silently at Master Hand, who found out he got Alfred's name wrong. Soon, he spoke again.

"Sorry, people… That was my mistake. Everyone," He said, "meet the next newcomer, who lives in a place far away, _Alfred Hedgehog!_"

He, Alfred Hedgehog, looked at the crowd that happily cheered for him. He felt the whistling and clapping coming from his two friends, Milo and Camille. He soon walked to the smashball next to Firestar and waited.

"Excuse me, Alfred Hedgehog," The ginger cat said to him. "I've heard a strange sound coming from the sky. Do you know what it is?"

He looked down at the cat. He thought cats can't talk at his hometown. But here, he acted friendly as usual before thinking about something he said. He looked around. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the noise…

"I hear it too"

"Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know, but it sure is serious mysterious. Let me record it."

When Alfred took out his camera to record the sound Firestar heard, the third newcomer came out. It was the cutest newcomer among all of them. And you might know her… She wears a black and green dress, has ponytails, and has aqua blue eyes. She's very jumpy with her leek in her pocket.

"Now let's cheer for the cutest Vocaloid on Earth, Miku!"

Miku giggled with laughter and bowed. She loved how her cuteness turned out. She thinks everyone loved it. And they did. She heard many claps, whistles, and also cheering. Then, she walked to the smashball beside Alfred, who got the sound Firestar heard. And she hugged him, making him feel like if he was squashed by a brick.

"Hi, little youngster," She whispered, "I'm Miku. I heard you live in a place far away. I hope I could see it someday."

_Yeah, _He thought, _I don't care… You little bastard…_

Soon, with Miku hugging him, the final newcomer rose up. It was a dark brown dog. And not just any dog. It had one dark green eye and the other red with a horrible scar. It had a yellow stripe that goes from the back to the head. It had darker brown paws. The darker brown is also on its chest and front.

"Finally, last but not least, it's Cheetwo!"

Cheetwo snarled but bowed. He was happy to see that everything was just right for him. There was a whole crowd of people, including small creatures, clapping and whistling as he went to the smashball. Until there was horror…

"IT'S A FLYING MONSTER!" Firestar screeched in terror, jumping, "I SAW IT! IT WAS RIGHT UP IN THE SKY! THERE'S A FLYING MONSTER!"

Master Hand looked down at him, thinking it was their enemy.

"Where did you find the monster?"

"UP THERE IN FRONT OF US!"

Everyone all looked up at the sky that was now _red. _He was right after all. The sky had something up there. Someone is trying to destroy the Smash Bros. And whoever was already in there should be responsible for this.

"Alfred!" Miku yelled, "Look out!"

Alfred turned to the ship showing anger in his face. And he found out that the sound Firestar heard was a ship. A type of ship that is trying to kill them all. So instead of thinking, he decided to warn the people to evacuate to the water and swim as deep as they could. Then they could fight.

"Everyone, quick! Evacuate to the lake immediately! NOW!"

Everyone began to evacuate as quick as a cheetah could, screaming. Some ran along with his two best friends. Then, he looked at Cheetwo, who was snarling and barking at him happily with the sound of fighting, screaming, and death than ever.

"You too, Cheetwo…"

"No time to run, mate!" Cheetwo yelled, dancing with his paw in the air, "All four of us stay and get ready to _brawl!_"

Soon, the flying ship appeared, throwing down purple bubbles and strange small, creepy, and purple aliens. And soon the four gasped seeing the horror with purple bubbles turning into a glob of goo. But Miku was gasping seeing the creatures that were surrounding them. They were trapped. But who was behind this scene?

"What are these flying things?" She cried, hugging Alfred again.

"I don't know, but…"

"But what is it?"

"It's not serious mysterious. It's horrifying!"

"You can say that again! Let's get out of here!"

"Agree, you two" Cheetwo replied, "Let's get out of this place and return to our original places."

But it was too late. The glob was capturing them like booby traps. First, it went to their feet. Then, it got to their bodies. And finally, it got their heads. But this was even worse than that. It was something so terrible that you can see it in your own eyes.

They are lost in blank space. No stars. Not even planets. Just nothing but black pieces of space.


End file.
